Sector Commander Hawkins
Sector Commander Hawkins is the main antagonist in Unreal II: The Awakening. __TOC__ Bio Hawkins is the head of TCA operations in the ship's area of operation, Dalton's superior officer, and the man responsible for sending Dalton on a quest to collect the artifacts. He claims that his orders come from General Drexler of the marines, and that Drexler wants Dalton to collect the artifacts to safeguard them from the enemies of humanity. However, it turns out this is all a lie. Drexler has nothing to do with the search for the artifacts; Hawkins is deceiving Dalton so that he can collect the artifacts and use their power for himself. In fact, he was responsible for purposely shooting down the TCA Atlantis during the Skaarj attack on Avalon, presumably killing Aida, Isaak, and Ne'Ban, when they realize his deception and attempt to prevent him from obtaining the artifacts. After combining the artifacts on his ship, the Dorian Gray, he causes the transformation of seemingly harmless Kai into the mighty Tosc. Hawkins set the ship to fly into the system's star, hoping to destroy the Tosc menace. In the meantime, Dalton learns of the murdering of his own crew at the hands of Hawkins via an audio log sent by Aida before their murder, and after Hawkins offered him a place at his side to rule the galaxy with the power of the weapon of the combined artifacts, Dalton shot and killed Hawkins with Aida's Magnum. Physical appearance Clothing Hawkins wears a standard service dress uniform, featuring his rank insignia (two stars on each shoulder), an ID badge, and a necktie. Gear Hawkins wears no body armor or combat gear at all, save for a holstered pistol at his right hip. Quotes * "The Colonial Authority isn't so bad, John. We don't see as much action as the Marines, but our tradition of service is just as strong." * "Good luck out there, John. You're the best we've got." * "The Atlantis is gone, John. Shot down. We did a search and rescue, but... nothing. I'm sorry. After we picked you up, we recovered the Artifacts from the wreckage and brought them up here to the Dorian Gray. One we had them all we were able to decipher the glyphs. They tell of an ancient race, the Tosc, noble warriors who served their masters in battle. When there were no more masters to serve, their scientists hid their DNA within that of another race, and forged these Artifacts against the day they might once again be needed. The race that contains that DNA is still with us today: the Kai. Over time, the Artifacts became scattered across the planets. If we are the ones to reunite them, the Tosc will serve us with weapons of awesome power. I will be their new master, and I will wield these weapons on behalf of the Earth in our battle with the Skaarj. It is possible that the glyphs lie, or that we have read them incorrectly. But I am willing to take that chance, with certain precautions. Only one Kai, in a containment chamber, with you and those men standing by in case something goes wrong. Stand by. I am putting the final Artifact in place." * "Stevens, take a detail and clear a path to the escape pods. Don't tell anyone or you'll start a panic. I'll follow in a minute." Trivia * Hawkins is the highest-ranking member of the Terran Colonial Authority seen in Unreal II: The Awakening, or in any game so far in the Unreal universe. * Hawkins essentially fabricated the entire plot of the game, making up a story about John Dalton being reinstated into the Terran Marines and his ship, TCA Atlantis, being recommissioned as a Marine corvette, allegedly on authority from General Drexler. None of this ever actually happened, as Hawkins made it all up to get Dalton and his crew to round up the artifacts for him. * Hawkins is the highest-ranking Terran authority figure of any branch or service seen in Unreal II. * Hawkins wears two stars on each shoulder as his insignia of rank as Sector Commander in the TCA, suggesting that this TCA rank is equivalent to a two-star general or admiral. External links and references See also * Terran Colonial Authority * TCA Atlantis